I Have To Go, Nae Chingu Mianhaeyo
by Inggri'Hunhan'Aegya
Summary: Kisah persahabatan 4 Namja Cantik. Xi Luhan, byun baekhyun Do Kyungsoo, Kim Minseok. Persahabatan yang baru di bentuk beberapa bulan Semenjak mereka masuk SOPA HIGH SCHOOL. mereka menamakan persahabatan nya, URI MICHEOSEOYO. mereka selalu bahagia setiap hari. namun suatu saat hari nya akan menjadi sebuah kepedihan. Luhan Baekhyun D.O Xiumin


_I Have To Go Nae Chingu Mianhaeyo~_

Author : Inggri'Hunhan'Aegya

Cast : Xi Luhan  
Kim Minseok  
Byun Baekhyun  
Do Kyungsoo

Other Cast : See in story

genre : Humor, Friendship, Sad, Angst, School life.

Rate : K+

Summary : Kisah persahabatan 4 Namja Cantik. Xi Luhan, byun baekhyun  
Do Kyungsoo, Kim Minseok. Persahabatan yang baru di bentuk beberapa bulan  
Semenjak mereka masuk SOPA HIGH SCHOOL. mereka menamakan persahabatan nya,  
URI MICHEOSEOYO. mereka selalu bahagia setiap hari. namun suatu saat hari nya akan menjadi sebuah kepedihan.

Note : Awal Cerita ini Kisah Inggri Selama Sekolah sama Uri Micheoseoyo, Dan Inggri Pun Marahan Sama mereka u.u, Tapi gak terlalu sama loh yaaaa...(Curhat) menurut inggri ini alur nya sad ending. dan juga judul nya nyambung sama cerita. menurut inggri. oiya inget loh ya TYPO(s), Abal, Gak Feel, Pokok nye GAJE!

HAPPY READING~

I Have To Go, Nae Chingu Mianhaeyo~

Author POV

Terlihat sekolah SOPA High school baru saja menerima murid baru. dan salah satu nya 'Xi Luhan' pemuda manis yang lahir dari china, namun sudah lama menetap di negara ginseng ini, ya Korea Selatan.

"Luhan Fighting!" Gumam nya sembari mengepalkan tangan nya.

Terlihat murid murid tengah barbaris rapih di lapangan. dan di bedakan jajaran. kelas satu di kiri, kelas dua di tengah, kelas tiga di kanan. guru pun mendatangi lapang.

"Ehhemm.. tess 1 2 3. oke, saya di sini akan memberitahukan kelas yang akan di tempati kelas satu". guru pun mulai berbicara.

"Namun pertama tama kenalkan saya Kim Jong Dae, kalian bisa memanggil saya Kim Songsaemnim, arra?"

"NE!" Jawab semua murid.

"Oke, Untuk Kim Minseok, Zhang Yi Xing, Bang Yong Guk, Huang Zi Tao, Jung Soo Jung (Terusin sama readers) Di Kelas 1-1.  
Oh Sehun, Kim Jong In, Jang Hyun Seung, Lee Hong Ki (Terusin lagi) di kelas 1-2.  
Xi Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Amber Josephine Liu~, di kelas 1-3" (Cerita nya udah beres).

"Oke. hanya itu saja yang akan saya sampaikan, terima kasih atas perhatian nya."

Semua murid pun pergi ke kelas masing masing.

ISTIRAHAT

"Eumm.. Chogi, apakah ada Luhan di sini?" Tanya namja manis berpipi chubby.

"Luhan? Tunggu dulu ne"

"Hey adakah yang bernama luhan disini?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Aku Luhan, Ada apa?" Luhan yang merasa nama nya di panggil pun menutup dan menyimpan buku yang sedari tadi di baca nya Novel 'Twilight Saga'

"Ah, ternyata kau namja cantik. seseorang memanggil mu"

"Arraseo, dan satu lagi aku 'TAMPAN' " Luhan berjalan keluar.

"Kau cantik, tapi galak" ucap pemuda itu saat luhan datang melewati nya.

"YAK!" luhan yang berjalan langsung siap siap melayangkan bogeman pada pemuda itu.

"Haha Maaf Luhan, aku Park Chanyeol" ucap pemuda bernama chanyeol itu.

"Dasar anak nakal" setelah mengucapkan itu luhan pergi ke luar.

.

.

.

"Eoh? Minseok?" Kaget Luhan.

"Hai Luhan, kau kenapa tadi ku dengar kau berteriak?"

"Tadi Chanyeol mengusiliku, namja nakal yang baju seragam putih nya di buka, memakai kaos putih" Minseok hanya membulatkan bibir nya menjadi bentuk 'O'

.

.

.

.

.

luhan sudah hampir 1 bulan berada di kelas nya. luhan pun sudah dekat dengan salah satu murid di kelas nya. nama nya Byun Baekhyun. Mereka berdua dekat karena Luhan yang suka menggambar membuat baekhyun penasaran. dan juga mereka berdua sama sama suka Girls Generation. (Jujur kalo ini cerita inggri sama sahabat inggri).

Dan setelah bersahabat dengan baekhyun. luhan dan baekhyun bersahabat dengan kyungsoo teman sebangku baekhyun. Luhan juga sudah lama tak bertemu Minseok, karena kelas Luhan dan Minseok jarak nya terlalu jauh.

.

.

.

"Ya luhannie kau lupa kumis nya di sini, hahaha.. ini terlihat bagus". Gurau baekhyun sembari membentuk kumis di gambaran luhan.

"Yak! baekhyun, kau membuat Tiffany Noona terlihat jelek bodoh! Aishh" Luhan menghapus kumis yang di gambar di muka tiffany Girls Generation di buku nya.

"Luhan-ah. Ngomong Ngomong tadi aku melihat gambar lelaki yang kelihatan nya tak asing, seperti pernah ku lihat, siapa dia?" Tanya kyungsoo

"Mwo? Kau melihat gambar ku, aishh Tidak Sopan!" Ucap luhan sembari memeluk buku nya takut jika baekhyun menggambar hal aneh sehingga membuat gambar gambar Girls Generation nya terlihat Aneh. dan baekhyun hanya terkekeh.

"Hehe maaf, tadi kan kau ke toilet dan baekhyun pergi beli makanan karena aku bosan ke dua mood maker kita pergi jadi lebih baik ku lihat gambar gambar mu, Semua Girls Generation, Tapi ada satu lelaki, Siapa dia?"

"Ne, luhan siapa dia? apa dia tampan, dia akan lebih tampan jika Muka nya pakai tompel, dan rambut di belah dua, juga kumis tipis. hahahaha"

"Yak! Baekhyun, iishh kau itu menyebalkan. Kalian mau tau?" Tanya luhan. dan baeksoo pun mengangguk.

"Dia Itu... Kris. osis pembimbing di regu 3" Ucap luhan sembari berbisik, karena takut ketahuan chanyeol. teman sebangku nya yang sedang ngobrol dengan teman nya yang lain.

"MWOOO! KRIS SUNBAE!" Teriak baeksoo nyaring. luhan meletakan jari telunjuk di bibir nya. chanyeol menoleh saat kris kakak nya di sebut sebut, lalu menghampiri baeksoohan.

"Yak! apa apaan kalian memanggil hyung ku?" tanya chanyeol. Baeksoohan hanya diam.

"Kalian menyukai nya ya" Serdik chanyeol.

"Mwo! anigeodeun! Hanya luhan la-" Bibir ember bolong baekhyun di bekap oleh tangan nya kyungsoo. dan luhan hanya menunduk.

"Ha? Luhan, Luhan suka kris hyung?, Kenapa tak suka pada ku saja manis." Goda chanyeol sembari mencolek dagu luhan. luhan menpis tangan chanyeol.

"Ishh.. apaan sih kau. ihh, jauh kan tangan hina mu itu."

"Haha arraseo. aku pergi dulu bye~, jangan ngangenin yeol ya manis manis ku." PD chanyeol sembari pergi.

"HOOOEEK!" BaekSooHan menutup mulut dan memegang perut nya sembari memperaktekan seseorang seperti ingin muntah. haha ada ada saja.

ISTIRAHAT.

Luhan tengah berjalan sendirian menuju kelas Minseok. dan saat di jalan luhan bertemu Kris. pipi luhan bersemu merah.

"A-annyeong haseyo sunbae" sapa luhan sembari membungkuk.

"Ahh.. Ne annyeong haseyo kwiyowo hoobae" kris pun membungkukan badan nya.

Pipi luhan bersemu, apa kris baru saja menyebut luhan Cute, Manis. ahh luhan serasa melayang. luhan kembali melanjutkan jalannya sembari meloncat loncat imut.

Saat di jalan dia bertemu Minseok.

"Minseokkie!" luhan memanggil nama minseok.

"Eoh? Luhannie" minseok berjalan ke arah luhan.

"Minnie, kajja kekelas aku, ada yang ingin ku kenalkan kepada mu" Ajak Luhan.

"Ahh Nugu?"

"Teman Satu Kelas ku, Sudah Kajja" Luhan Pun Menarik Minseok ke kelas nya.

Luhan Class

Terlihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo Sedang melihat gambar gambar luhan di buku luhan. Terkadang mereka tertawa melihat gambaran luhan yang menurut mereka aneh. namun mereka terhenti melihat gambar di pertengahan buku yaitu gambar Kris.

"Kyungsoo-ya Apakah ini terlihat seperti Kris Sunbae?" Tanya baekhyun pada kyungsoo.

"Hmm.. Lumayan. lagi pula Luhan menggambar nya kan hanya di lihat sekilas, yang dia ingat saja maka dari itu terlihat tak mirip" Jelas Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengangguk anggukkan kepala nya.

"Tapi... Kau tau dari mana dia menggambar seingat nya?"

"Entah, feeling ku mengatakan begitu." Jawab kyungsoo dengan polos nya.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang tengah duduk di meja belakang mereka. lalu merebut buku luhan yang ada di genggaman baekhyun. Membuat kyungsoo dan baekhyun terlonjak kaget.

"Woahh.. apa kah ini Kris Hyung? Luhan benar benar pandai menggambar. padahal kenapa tidak dia gambar aku.. Ckck, aku kan lebih tampan dari Kris Hyung" Gumam Chanyeol, sembari melihat teliti gambar luhan.

"Eoh? ada note di tulis kecil di sini." Chanyeol memicingkan mata nya untuk membaca tulisan kecil luhan. Namun belum sempat dia membaca tiba tiba seseorang merebut buku yang ada di genggaman chanyeol.

"YA! AK-.. Ehh Luhan hehe" Protesan chanyeol terhenti dan berubah jadi kekehan dan cengiran bodoh.

"Pergi Kau!" Usir luhan.

"Poppo Yeoppo" Goda chanyeol sembari menunjuk pipi nya.

PLAKK

Bukan nya bibir yang mengenai pipi chanyeol melain kan telapak tangan luhan. semua orang yang ada di sana tertawa terbahak bahak melihat chanyeol siswa terbandel di kelas nya di tampar luhan Siswa tergalak di kelas nya.

Chanyeol pengusap pipi nya sambil meringis.

"Ku Bilang Pergi!"

"Aigoo.. Jangan terlalu galak cantikku nanti cantik mu hilang"

Chanyeol belum kapok rupa nya.

BUG BUG BUG

Luhan memukul mukul chanyeol dengan buku nya.

"Ahh.. Appo Luhan.. aah.. Ne ne aku pergi."

Luhan pun berhenti.

"Cepat!"

"ne cantik." Chanyeol Turun dari meja.

Chu~

Tapi dia mencium pipi luhan terlebih dahulu. Lalu kabur

"PARK CHANYEOL"

Mendengar teriakan luhan chanyeol malah tertawa.

"Hahahaha" Itu tawaan chanyeol? Jelas bukan. Itu Tawaan Minseok, Baekhyun, Dan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan tertawa ishh" Kesal Luhan.

"Ahaha ne.. ne. Oiya apa mereka yang akan kau kenalkan?" Tanya Minseok.

"Eumm.. Ya minnie. Ini Baekhyun Ini Kyungsoo"

"Annyeong Choneun Byun Baekhyun Imnida." Ucap baekhyun sembari membungkuk.

"Annyeong Choneun Do Kyungsoo Imnida" Ucap kyungsoo sembari membungkuk.

"Ahh Ne. Kim Minseok Imnida." Minseok Pun memperkenalkan diri nya.

"Choneun Xi Luhan Imnida" Ucap luhan bergurau.

"SUDAH TAUUU" Teriak Minseok, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo. Luhan pun menutup Telinga nya.

Namun sedetik kemudian.

"Ahahahaha" Mereka tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa mereka sudah berteman Berbulan bulan.

"Ahh.. Jika mereka sudah bercerita Tentang Girls Generation kita Terlihat cuma jadi patung" Sindir Minseok.

"Eumm.. Benar kau minnie.." Dan Kyungsoo pun menjawab begitu.

Baekhyun dan luhan yang sedang bercerita tentang Girls Generation Pun Melihat ke arah Minseok Dan Kyungsoo.

"Ahh.. Mian.. Miann" Rajuk Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"arraseo Gwenchana. kajja aku lapar" ajak minseok.

"Ne.. ayo kita ke kantin" Mereka pun pergi ke kantin.

Canteen

"Ya.. yaa.. Kita kan sudah bersahabat lama. bagaimana kalau kita buat nama khusus?"

Usul Luhan.

"Ahh.. Bagaimana kalau 'URI MICHEOSEOYO'" Usul Kyungsoo.

"kenapa?"

"Karena Kita gila, Kita selalu tertawa."

"Ah,, Aku setuju nama nya terdengar Unique."

"Ne aku juga setuju"

"nadoo.. Nado"

"Good kalau begitu berarti. 'URI MICHEOSEOYO"

"URI MICHEOSEOYO.. YEAH" Teriak mereka serempak. dan tentu semua pasang mata melihat kearah mereka dengan tatapan aneh. mereka benar benar gila :')

_Skip Time_

terlihat Kyungsoo Dengan Luhan tak mengikuti Latihan olah raga. Kyungsoo karena dia tak membawa baju olah raga. sedangkan luhan dia tak ikut karena sakit. dan jika dia mengikuti olah raga sekarang jantungnya bisa kumat. dia memiliki Lemah jantung. dan topik olahraga hari ini latihan fisik, dengan berlari 12 keliling lapangan yang bisa di bilang besar. pernah sekali luhan ikut pada waktu itu. dia memaksakan diri dan akhirnya dia sesak dan di bawa ke uks. (Ini Cerita Inggri Banget. u,u, Menderita ya jadi gua?)

"Luhannie.." Panggil Kyungsoo.

"Ne, Kyungie?" Luhan melihat ke arah kyungsoo.

"Eumm.. apa kau tau? Ada yang suka pada ku"

"aku tau.." Jawab luhan dengan santai.

"Mwo? Dari siapa?"

"Barusan kau bilang." Ucap luhan dengan polos nya.

"Aish.. Ini sungguh sungguh"

"Aku juga sungguh sungguh. Gak Kw Kw-an"

"Aissh.." Kyungsoo mem-Pout-kan bibir nya.

"Mian, siapa yang suka pada mu?"

"Aku tak akan memberitau nama nya Lwee" Ucap kyungsoo sembari menjulurkan Lidah nya. Membuat luhan Sweatdorp.

_SKIP TIME_

"Kyungie.. Baekkie.. Minnie.." Panggil luhan Lirih.

"Wae luhan?"

"Aku akan pergi Ke china"

"MWO?"

"Hikss.. Mian.."

"Hajiman... Wae Luhan?"

"Papa Ku harus kembali ke china"

"_Gwenchana Luhan. Walau kau pergi bukan berarti uri micheoseoyo Pergi_ "

Mereka pun berpelukan bersama.

Ingatlah kata kata yang terakhir itu. Bukan berarti uri micheoseoyo pergi.

_SKIP TIME_

Uri Micheoseoyo sedang berkumpul bersama. dan tertawa bersama.

"Ya.. apa kalian tau. Kyungsoo ada yang suka loh" Ucap luhan pada teman teman nya.  
_'Tak Bisakah kau jaga mulut mu Xi Luhan?' (Inggri lebih tepatnya)_

"Yak! Luhan!"

"Mwo? Jinjja Nugu nugu?" Tanya Minsoek.

"Aisshh.. tak akan ku beritau."

"Aishh.. arraseo aku marah.. Kajja luhan." Minseok menarik luhan.

"Arraseo aku beritau, tapi baekkie dulu ya"

"Ahh sama saja kajja luhan" Minseok menarik luhan pergi. Minseok pura pura marah. tapi apa kyungsoo menganggap itu pura pura? entahlah.

.

.

.

Minseok dengan Luhan sedang duduk di depan UKS.

"Minnie.. Mungkin mereka mengira kita benar benar marah."

"Luhannie tenang aku pura pura ko"

Tiba Tiba Baekhyun datang, namun Minseok menarik luhan lagi.

Minseok dan luhan kembali melihat kelas luhan dari luar. Luhan melihat baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang bertumpu tangan di meja lalu kepalanya di tenggelamkan di tangan nya.

"Minnie.. Apa mereka menangis?" Luhan terlihat Gelisah Feeling nya benar benar tak enak.

"Luhan, sudahlah mereka hanya pura pura seperti kita."

KRRING

Luhan dan Minseok, masuk kelas masing masing.

Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun. dengan kyungsoo.

Baekhyun sedang menghapus air mata nya. dan kyungsoo masih seperti tadi.

"Baekkie maaf aku tadi di tarik tarik Minnie, Aku cuma pura pura ko" Luhan hendak menyentuh baekhyun namun tangan nya di tepis baekhyun. dan baekhyun kembali menangis.

Luhan tak menyangka akan mendapat perlakuan seperti ini.

"Baekkie.." Lirih luhan dan tak terdengar siapa pun.

Luhan berjalan ke arah bangku nya. Tatapan nya Kosong dan tersirat kepedihan. Saat Luhan mendudukkan diri nya luhan melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang masih menangis. Dan Luhan merasa bersalah.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu luhan berubah menjadi anak yang cenderung pendiam, luhan pun hanya menjawab seperlu nya jika seseorang bertanya, tak pernah tertawa atau pun tersenyum.  
Luhan masih merasa bersalah. Dan merasa diri nya Pengecut karena tak berani bertanggung jawab atas kesalahan nya. (Inilah yang gua rasain saat 'Kalian' jauhin gua, maaf)

_SKIP TIME_

**22 febuari 2014**

Sepulang sekolah luhan masih menunggu di kelas. menunggu semua murid pulang.

Setelah murid pulang luhan menyimpan bingkisan di atas meja BaekSoo.

ESOK NYA

**23 febuari 2014**

Saat masuk kelas Kyungsoo dan baekhyun melihat bingkisan dan ada Note Kecil.

_'Buka saat istirahat. dan ku ingin kalian membuka nya bersama sama. -Kyungie, Baekkie, Minnie- From _Luhan pengecut_'_

baekhyun dan kyungsoo memutuskan membukanya istirahat nanti.

dan setelah bel masuk. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tak melihat luhan. padahal biasanya Luhan datang sebelum bel masuk.

ISTIRAHAT.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Dan Minseok. sedang berkumpul di bangku Baeksoo.

"Ini Bingkisan dari luhan, kita harus membuka nya bersama." ucap Kyungsoo. Lalu membuka Pita pengait bingkisan itu.

Lalu mereka menemukan Note Kecil

_'Haii.. mungkin saat kalian membuka ini, aku tak ada lagi..'_

mereka menyimpan note itu di samping bingkisan. lalu mereka menemukan kado kecil.

_'Aku memang bodoh dan tak berbakat dalam membuat hadiah'_

Saat mereka membukanya terlihatlah hadiah hadiah kecil.

setelah kado, mereka menemukan lembar kertas tulisan luhan.

Lembar Pertama Nama nama mereka.

**DO KYUNGSOO**

**KIM MINSEOK**

**BYUN BAEKHYUN**

**tanpa LUHAN**

Lembar Kedua

_**I'll Love You & Love You & Love You**_  
_**Gonna Hold You & Hold You & Squeeze**_  
_**I Will Please You For All Time**_  
_**I Don't Wanna Lose You & Lose you & Lose You**_  
_**Cause I Need You & Need You & Need You**_  
_**So I Want You To Be My BestFriend**_  
_**You've Got To Understand My Love**_

_**I Just Want you back to be my bestfriend back to be uri micheoseoyo.**_  
_**Maaf atas semua kesalahan yang sudah ku buat. Maaf juga ku menyatakan permintaan maaf melalui surat. aku memang pengecut & Tak berani bertanggung jawab.**_  
_**Maafkan aku. Aku menyayangi kalian & Selalu mencintai kalian.**_

Lembar Ketiga Berisi Diary Luhan. Pada tanggal 26 Januari 2014

**Di daun ini tertulis nama orang yang begitu aku sayangi.**  
**Daun kedua ku buat nama persahabatan yang sangat berharga bagi ku.**  
**Daun ketiga ku tulis kata Saranghaeyo. yang berarti aku cinta kamu (Kyungie, Minnie, Baekkie)**  
**Aku mencintai 3 pemuda manis yang sudah ku anggap saudara kandungku sendiri.**  
**mereka begitu mengerti diri ku. walau tingkah ku jail, dan menyebalkan.**  
**Aku akan merawat daun ini sampai kering.**

**Xi Luhan.**

Dan setelah kata kata itu ada daun di bawah nya.

Lembar Keempat berisi diary Luhan Pada tanggal 27 Januari 2014

**Daun ku sudah mulai mengering dan kurasa nama yang ada di daunku sudah mulai pudar walau nama berpudar di daun namun nama itu tak akan berpudar di hati ku.**  
**dan hati ku yang tertulis nama itu tak akan menciut seperti daun yang mengering. dan kata saranghae pun tak akan tergantikan.**  
**Selamanya aku mencintai mereka. hanya mereka yang mengerti sikap ku, mengerti kejailan ku.**  
**Benar kata mereka aku jail, menyebalkan. namun jika mereka berkata begitu aku tak akan sedih. karena aku senang bisa membuat mereka tertawa. namun seiring berjalan nya waktu, aku juga lah yang menghilangkan tawa renyah dan senyum yang berada di bibir nya. Maafkan aku~**

**Xi Luhan.**

Lembar Kelima berisi Diary Luhan Pada Tanggal 28 Januari 2014

**Woah~ Daebak~ daun ku sudah benar benar kering, namun nama nya masih tercetak cukup jelas.**  
**Aku sangat merindukan kehangatan, tawa renyah dan lelucon konyol bersama mereka, Ya Tuhan~ Bisakah aku bersama mereka lagi? Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka. & Aku merasa tak pernah lelah menulis diary tentang mereka. mereka begitu berharga bagiku & Aku sangat MENCINTAI Mereka! **

**Xi Luhan.**

Selesai nya membaca semua surat dan curahan hati Luhan. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Minseok. Menangis.. Mereka menangis dengan terisak.

Dan Mereka menemukan satu catatan kecil.

_**"Jika kalian membaca dan melihat bingkisan ini berarti aku sudah pergi.. Bad Bye~ I LOVE YOU~"**_

"Hiks.. hiks.. Luhannie mianhaeyo,.. Hiks hiks.." Isak Baekhyun.

"Hiks.. Luhannie.. Huwaa" Kyungsoo pun terisak.

"Luhannie.. Jangan pernah lupakan kami hikss.. nado.. nado saranghaeyo.."

dan setelah catatan itu mereka menemukan Boneka. dengan sepucuk catatan kecil lagi.

Boneka Rusa Berwarna biru. Biasa nya luhan memanggil nya Dimbi.

_'Cium Hidung Dimbi'_ itulah tulisan nya.

Minseok pun mencium hidung dimbi.

_**'lying Beside you here in the dark feeling your heartbeat with mine.**_  
_**Softly you wishper you're so sincere how cold our love be so blind**_  
_**We saild on together we drifted appart and here you are by my side.**_

_**SO NOW I COME TO YOU WITH OPEN ARMS**_  
_**Nothing to Hide believe what i say**_  
_**HERE I'AM WITH OPEN ARMS**_  
_**Hoping you'll see what your love means to me.**_

_**hahaha suara ku memang tak terlalu bagus. Baekkie ya, Kyungie ya, Minnie ya.. Maafkan aku ya aku harus pergi. aku tak akan pernah melupakan kalian. Maafkan atas semua kesalahan ku. ke jailan ku, aku yang begitu menyebalkan... Maafkan aku.. Saranghaeyo.. Hikss.. Hiks.. ku harap aku bisa bertemu kalian lagi.. saranghae.. hikss..'**_

Sebuah rekaman Suara luhan yang sedang bernyanyi. dan sedikit kata kata terakhir luhan. Pertama luhan tertawa dan kata kata nya bergetar dan berakhir dengan tangisan.

Membuat 3 Pemuda manis itu kembali menangis dengan lentang. Tak memperdulikan teman sekelas nya yang menatap mereka. yang pasti pikiran mereka semua tertuju pada luhan.

Other Side

.

.

Incheon airport

Luhan terlihat sedang menangis dan di tangan nya memegang handphone yang menampilkan photo Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Minseok. Tiba tiba bayangan tentang photo itu terbayang di otak luhan.

FLASHBACK ON

4 Pemuda manis sedang berada di taman bermain.

"ya,. ya.. ya.. kita harus mengabadikan moment ini dengan berphoto." saran baekhyun.

"Eumm.. Tentu, kajja kita berphoto. pakai handphone ku saja" usul luhan.

4 Pemuda itu pun berkumpul dan menunjukan ekspresi yang berupa rupa.

Luhan mengangkat tangan nya dan jari nya membentuk V mata kanan nya di tutup dan kiri nya terbuka membuat sebuah Wink, sengan senyuman manis nya. ^_~)V

Baekhyun menunjukan eyesmile nya. membuat mata sipit ber eyeliner nya semakin tertutup. ^-^)

Minseok mengembungkan pipi baozi nya dan mengerucutkan Bibir nya. O^.^O

Kyungsoo Tersenyum simple dengan Jari nya Membentu V '-')v

JEPRET

"Haha Minnie ya neol neomu kyeowo haha" Ucap Luhan.

"Woah luhan benar kata chanyeol kau cantik dan di photo ini kau tambah cantik." Gurau Kyungsoo, Dan langsung mendapat Jitakan dari Luhan.

"Baekkie ya Mata mu kemana haha.. mengapa tertutup" Gurau Minseok. dan baekhyun pun Mem-pout-kan bibir nya. namun beberapa detik kemudian.

"Hahahaha"

Mereka semua tertawa renyah.

FLASHBAK OFF

Luhan kembali meneteskan air mata. tiba tiba seorang pria paruh baya yang di ketahui sebagai ayah luhan yaitu mr. Xi Hangeng Menepuk bahu luhan.

"Ni Wei Shenme?"

"Wo Hao ma papa"

"Dui Bu Qi." Ucap hangeng dengan nada menyesal.

"Bu papa. Wo zhen de meiyou she me shenme."

"Ahh Hao, Jinlai Ba."

"Xing papa" Luhan memasukan handphone nya ke saku celana jeans nya lalu menarik koper nya. dan bergumam.

_"Selamat tinggal, Zai Jian Baekkie, Minnie, Kyungie Dan Uri Micheoseoyo.. Wo Ai Ni."_

TES T_T

END~

End Juga akhir nya. Inggri mau kasih tau nama cast yang ada di FF Ini di Kenyataan.

Xi Luhan : Inggri Mega Amanda  
Byun Baekhyun : Thuffa Hatti Ulayya Gunawan  
Do Kyungsoo : Ghina Salsabila  
Kim Min Seok : Ratu Nurul Altsya.

Gua Cuman pengen menjelaskan lebih detail.. Love Ya~

Kita terbentuk sebagai URI MICHEOSEOYO, persahabatan yang selalu ceria berubah menjadi kepedihan.~ Aku Sungguh merindukan Uri Micheoseoyo~. Mind To RCL? DON'T BE SILENT READERS PLEASE~


End file.
